If Only For One Night
by duckieluver222
Summary: Lenne and Shuyin aren't quite yet a couple, but when Lenne finds out she has to go into battle, they try to make every second count... But there's one problem, Lenne's in love with someone else...


A/N: Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated my other story in a while, but I would really like to do this new story. I just recently came up with the concept and I hope you like it! I think it sucks that there aren't any stories about Lenne and Shuyin. Even though the games don't go into major detail about them, I think it would be a good idea to have a story dedicated to them. Because of that, I might need to twist the story in my favor so that it makes sense. So, here you go: this is my version about their story…

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Final Fantasy whatsoever and this story is my original work. The song lyrics in this section are one-hundred percent copyright of ME. I wrote them and no one and I mean NO ONE can steal these. THAT IS NOT RIGHT AND I AM SAYING THEY ARE MINE. Enjoy the story J J J

"_Even though I know that you are there_

_I can't help but feel you're far away_

'_The best is yet to come'_

_That's what you used to say_

_I'm further down the road_

_Than I've ever been _

_You ask me who I've become _

_But you're the one who's changed."_

Lenne was on the stage in Zanarkand's largest arena. She was singing her number one single to a sold out audience and her eyes filled with tears of joy. She was a young girl of seventeen and had long and straight brown hair that came down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a blue dress-like shirt with light blue ruffles and a black skirt with knee-length brown boots. She held her microphone up to her mouth and readied herself to sing the next verse.

"_Can't help but feel separated from you_

_I know that you'd feel the same way, too."_

Off to the side of the stage, a young blonde swayed to her song. His name was Shuyin and he was there to see Lenne. He was average height and eighteen years old. He claimed to be Lenne's biggest fan, but they were just friends. He was wearing a red shirt with yellow sides and blue shoulder designs. He wore baggy blue pants and had shaggy blonde hair.

Lenne swayed to the beat of the bridge of the song and looked over at Shuyin, flashing a smile.

"_I believe in my dreams_

_From what's real, fake, wrong, right._

_And I know that it's true_

_I'm on the borderline of both worlds_

_You ask me to come with you_

_But I turn around to see_

_What I've been missing._

_If only for one night_

_Everything would turn around."_

She turned around so that her back was facing the audience and she started to wave her hands in the air. She kneeled down and set down the handheld microphone down on the floor of the huge stage. She reached down towards the waist of her skirt and with the click of one button, her headset microphone turned on and she turned back towards the audience. With a quick glance over at Shuyin, she proceeded.

"_I believe in my heart_

_From the end to the start._

_And I know that's you_

_Who's given me the borderline of both worlds_

_You ask me to come with you_

_But I rush around and see_

_What I will be missing._

_If only for tonight_

_Everything would be perfect. _

_I believe in my dreams_

_From what's real, fake, wrong, right._

_And I know that it's true_

_I'm on the borderline of both worlds_

_You ask me to come with you_

_But I turn around to see_

_What I've been missing._

_If only for one night_

_Everything would turn around._

_Oh oh oh_

_And I see what you don't_

_The difference between will and won't. _

_And I know it was you_

_Who's given me the borderline of both worlds_

_You carry me back with you_

_I close my eyes so I can't see_

_What I might be missing_

_If I leave for one night_

_Everything would shine."_

Lenne finished her song and took a deep breath. She smiled and shook her hair of her shoulders. She took a bow and waved to the audience as she departed from the stage.

She walked over to the side where Shuyin stood.

"Lenne! Lenne! Lenne!" the crowd cheered as she waved during her walk off of the stage.

"So, whadja think?" Lenne smiled as she unhooked her earpiece from her headset and out of her ear.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Shuyin lightly punched her and smiled softly.

"Thanks. I'm glad you liked it." She returned the smile to Shuyin and then turned around to find her manager, Diatto, hovering over her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Diatto questioned as she held her clipboard in one hand with her other hand on her hip. She adjusted her own headset and tuned the dial, which was positioned on her belt loop of her low-rise jeans. She was wearing a blue tube-top, similar to Lenne's only in tube-top version, and a pair of plain jeans and the same boots that Lenne was wearing.

"Oh, I was just talking to my friend." Lenne held her headset in her hand as she pointed towards Shuyin.

"You need to go to your consultation." Diatto demandingly stated.

"Ok." Lenne handed her headset to Diatto as she walked away from Shuyin with a slight frown on her face.

"Bring him, he can't just sit around." Diatto glanced over her shoulder at Shuyin. "Make yourself useful! Take her headset."

Shuyin didn't say a word, he just took the headset and followed between the two young girls, taking in all the concert scenery.

"Lenne, you've been called out to talk about your summoning lessons. Your father says that your songstress carrier needs to be put on hold. He says that a group of fighters is being formed from those of Zanarkand and we might have a war." Diatto informed. She glanced at Lenne's expression and spoke. "Don't worry, you just need to train, that's all. Your next concert will be your last for a while. We are going to write all new songs for your on hold, farewell concert."

Lenne was expressionless, as was Shuyin. She stole a glance at him and he looked slightly worried.

Shuyin looked over at Lenne, noticing her stare was directed at him. He noticed Lenne's face became a deep red when she caught his glance. He turned his head and nearly hit a wall.

Lenne looked over at Shuyin and put her hand to her mouth and fought to hold in her giggle.

"What?" Diatto stopped in her tracks and turned to face the duo. "What on Earth could possibly be so funny that you have to interrupt this important conversation?"

Lenne and Shuyin exchanged a glance and both slightly grinned.

"You, stay." Diatto put her pointer finger in the air and pointed down to a seat. "You, come. We'll continue this discussion with your father and Brea."

"See you-" Lenne was cut off by a shove in the back to the conference room in the bottom level of the Zanarkand stadium.

"Lenne, please be ok…" Shuyin formed a fist out of his hands and pulled them near his hips.

A/N: Well, this story is going to be a little more different from my other Final Fantasy story. I wasn't sure how to start it, so I started with a song. I hope you enjoy. Please review because if you do, I will for sure update!

-Duckie


End file.
